


Buried Memory

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Amnesia, Baby Julius, Baby Seliph, Gen, Julius and Seliph were alike, Mother-Son Relationship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Deirdre calms his son during a tempest and her head makes her dream with another baby.FE Gen Week, Day 4: music/tempest.





	Buried Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as sad as it was in my head, hope you like it.

"MAMA!"

Deirdre turned her head in the corridor and saw the little boy running towards her and the nursemaid walking fast following him, "Prince Julius, please, don't run."

Julius hugged one of her legs buring his face and she smiled while she touched the boy's head. The nursemaid came in front of her and inmediately bowed, "Your Majesty, I'm sorry you witnessed this."

Deirdre shocked her head and expressed, "you don't have to worry," she got down at her son's height, made him look at her eyes and saw that he was crying, "Julius, what happen?"

"Scary"

"Your Majesty, The Imperial Prince seems to be scary with the tempest and he is having trouble to sleep his afternoon nap."

She wiped away the tears in the little boy's face while he was still sobbing and asked him, "do you want to sleep with mama?"

Julius nodded and hugged her. She took the oportunity to hold him between her arms and get up.

"Your Majesty, are you sure?"

"Yes, it's not a problem. Is Julia okay?" The nursemaid nodded, "That's fine."

The nursemaid said goodbye bowing and returned to the twins nursery. Deirdre headed to her personal salon with her little boy hugging her with his face buried on her shoulder and hair.

She entered the salon and looked a moment at the window. The tempest was heavy and she couldn't see anything with the rain. They were in Granvale's rainy session but she hadn't seen never a storm so brutal in this country. She went to the sofa after seen a very loudly thunder that made Julius shiver in her arms.

She sat leaning back with the boys in her arms and put his head on her chest, for him to be comfortable, while she stroked his hair. She could feel how he was still crying a little so she kissed his head and started humming a lullaby to calm him. When he grabbed one of his mother's curls, slowly, his started to close and feeling the calm mood, her eyes also closed.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a smaller room, a bedroom as she saw the bed next to the armchair where she was sitting. It was also raining and it seemed to be as heavy as the tempest at home. She looked down and she didn't saw his son but at what seemed to be a newborn with a little of blue hair that was crying probably because he was also scared with the storm as her little boy was.

Deirdre rocked the baby tenderly and his cry started to weaken until he was just staring at her with his big blue eyes. She hummed the same lullaby she did for her little Julius and the baby grabbed one of her curls with his little hands and fell sleep.

When she woke up, she saw Julius playing with her hair pulling her curls, still a little sleepy since he had woke up recently.

Julius sat completely and looked at his mother making her smile and she asked stroking his hair, " do you want to go to play with Julia?"

"Yes!"

The two went out the room with Deirdre holding his hand and thinking about her dream.

It had been a strange dream, feeling almost real.

Perhaps it was a buried memory.


End file.
